Starfire Cheating?
by Pakster123
Summary: Robin and Starfire go on a date. Robin sees Starfire with another guy, but she claims that she was in the bathroom. Did she really cheat on him?
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I do not own any shows but I wish I did. ^^

Robin and Starfire were on a date at the movie theaters after Cyborg and BB nagged him for what seemed like forever. Robin had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out and she gladly accepted.

At the movie theater, Starfire stared at the wide screens and posters with excitement.

-"Robin, do you recall the time when you tried to help me from the Gordanians? At that time, I ate this unhealthy sugar candies and corn that was popped with the wrappers…heehheee," Starfire giggled.

-"Of course I remember Star. Let me get some popcorn and a large Coke," said Robin.

-"Just one of the black sodas? However, there is the two of us. You should get two," said Starfire confused.

-Robin explained bashfully, "We could just share one…with two straws….that is how um…friends are supposed to drink soda." _Robin wanted to share anything that she drank and also hoped to get at least an indirect kiss._

-"While you go retrieve the corn that is popped and one soda, I shall go to the room where you rest. (Restroom)," said Starfire.

Robin smiled as he waited on line to get the popcorn. As soon as he turned around, however, he saw Starfire with another guy. He was about to walk up and push him aside, until he witnessed an event that would ruin his chance to confess….He….kissed…her…and….she…didn't…fight back…He turned back around , still traumatized by what he saw. His clenched his fists once more, but by the time he turned around again…they were gone.

What confused Robin even more was…..he saw Starfire come out of the bathroom.

-"Hey Star, where were you?" asked Robin. His voice was filled with anger, the same voice that yelled at Star when she let Slade get away by accident.

-"Robin, I was in the room that rests…and I even reported it to you," said Starfire shocked at the sudden change of atmosphere.

-"Lies! I saw you with another guy just a minute ago," he yelled.

-"Robin, I was in the room that rests the whole time. Perhaps you have mistaken another female with me," she tried to say…..but Robin didn't buy it.

-"Forget about the movie, I'm going back to the Tower," he said. Robin dropped the popcorn and soda on the ground, leaving a huge mess. Starfire released a tear from her eye as she followed him.

_** AT TITANS TOWER **_

-"How was your date?" asked Cyborg. BB transformed into an elephant and held out his gigantic ear ready to absorb all the romantic details of the date.

Robin, still bitter, just left the opt room and headed straight to his quarters. Starfire frowned revealing that the date did not go well as planned.

-"Dude, Robin doesn't look like a guy who just went on a date," said BB.

-"Star, why is Robin so pissed? Did something happen?" asked Cy.

-"This is the second time I have seen him so angry….at me. He claims to have seen me make lip contact with another male, but I was in the lavatory the whole time. I have even told him in advanced to avoid any concern….I would only do that to attain knowledge…but I have never done such thing," explained Star.

Raven came into the room and asked as she was walking, "Do you think Slade do another trick to make him hallucinate? After all, the only two things that would explain his behavior would be his obsession with Slade and his obsession with Star."

-"I don't think he was hallucinating," said Cy. "Sorry, your date went wrong. I'll go talk to him."

Starfire smiled reassuring him that she was fine, but inside she felt unfamiliar confusion and hurt.

_** IN ROBIN'S ROOM **_

-"Hey, Robin. Can I have a word?" asked Cy. Robin reluctantly let him come in despite his urge not to see anyone.

-"What do you want?" Robin asked. Cy gave him a serious look and through his robotic eye, he basically gave him the you-know-what look.

-"I saw her with another guy. She kissed him. I wasn't hallucinating. I saw them with my two eyes," Robin claimed.

-"Slade couldn't have made you hallucinate. He's dead now and burnt from the lava. What I'm worried is about that you don't trust Star enough. You know how naïve she is! She can't possibly betray anyone on top of that, cheat!" Cy said.

-"I know that better than anyone," Robin replied quietly. "But I saw what I saw. It was Starfire."

-BB came in and said, "Dude, seriously? Get a chill pill. Sure, Star's a catch, but I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."

-"You're right Cyborg and BB. I guess I went overboard," said Robin. After BB gave Robin a look, he said, "Ok, I'm going to go apologize to Starfire."

_** AT THE BRAIN'S HIDEOUT **_

-"So, our little plan worked?" asked the Brain. Madam Rouge in disguise of Starfire quickly changed back to her normal state.

-"It is quite amusing, how Robin's weakness is the girl," Madam Rouge replied with a grin.

-"Master, what should we do?" asked Mala. The Brain turned on a candle and said, " We will just break the team apart or should I say the _couple_ apart one flame at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

_** BACK AT TITANS TOWER **_

Robin stood outside of Starfire's door. He knocked softly and called for Starfire. She felt upset at him for what had occurred, but she knew he was sorry and she was ready to forgive. As soon as she opened the door, Robin rapidly came in and pushed his lips against hers.

After panting from the long kiss, Robin said, "I'm sorry. I should've trust you."

-Starfire smiled and said, "I have already forgiven you."

Cyborg and BB were watching a reality TV show called _Jump City's Top Couples. _It was a reality show where couples were found and were interviewed. It was the most popular show in Jump City. Raven watched with disgust and almost threw up when BB stole a glance at her.

Raven decided to drink herbal tea to appease her stomach, but almost choked when she saw Starfire and some other guy on the screen. BB and Cyborg's jaws also dropped to the floor.

-"Why does she look like Starfire?" asked BB. "You're asking the wrong robot. I have no clue what the hell is going on," Cyborg replied still dumbfounded.

Robin and Starfire came in the room and BB ran to turn off the TV. Unfortunately, Robin saw the screen and he too was surprised.

-"Starfire, tell me now! Are you sure you never cheated on me? You even came up on TV with this jerk as a top couple in Jump City," yelled Robin.

-"Robin, that isn't me," Starfire cried. Raven flew up to him and said, "That wasn't Starfire."

-"I have no time for your games anymore. We're through. Why did you even come to our Tower in the first place?" Robin yelled. BB, Cyborg, and Raven's eyes widened and were scared that the opt room would turn into a battlefield.

However, something worse happened. Starfire cried, "I thought I have gained your trust. I cannot be in a place where I cannot be trusted. Farewell, friends." She flew into her room and started packing her things. BB, Cyborg, and Raven did whatever they could to convince her to stay. Even Robin was shocked from what she said.

No matter what tactic they used, it was inevitable from the fight…..Starfire left. She walked out and the automatic door closed concealing her face…forever. Cyborg, BB, and Raven glared at Robin and raised their right eyebrows giving him the go-get-her look.

Robin simply ignored their faces and stomped his way to his room. He threw everything in his path against the wall and yelled till he released his anger. He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving cracks and bruises on his hand.

_** OUTSIDE TITANS TOWER, IN JUMP CITY **_

Starfire walked through the crowded streets of Jump City leaving a trail of tears behind her every step. She flew onto the balcony of a run-down apartment building and sat there while sobbing.

Suddenly, she felt a dart slam into her neck and realized that it had poisonous venom, but she soon collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Starfire woke up, she was inside a tank tied by electrical wires. She floated up and down in the water and saw the Brain from outside the sturdy glass. She attempted to escape from shooting laser beams from her eyes, however her power was not strong enough to break the glass.

The Brain approached Starfire, Mala behind him, and simply laughed. "I'm afraid your starbolts can't do anything to prevent what will happen," said the brain in his robotic voice.

-"Robin and the others will rescue me and once I am free, you will go to where you belong," Starfire said angrily.

-Mala, amused, taunted Starfire and said, "How can he possibly rescue you when he doesn't trust you?"

Starfire looked hopeless and bowed her head remembering the fight they had earlier. "_Robin will come for me…right? Even though he may not believe me, I believe him and that is what matters," _she concluded in her mind_._

Though she felt discouraged from those words, she shook her head in the water and replaced her negative thoughts with hope.

_** BACK AT TITANS TOWER **_

-"BB, did you get any call from Starfire?" asked Cy. "Go figures! If she would call anyone you would be the last one to receive a call." His face was tense and so was the atmosphere. BB was about to say something but held back once he saw that Raven and Cyborg were in no mood to fool around.

-"Rae, can you make any psychotic contact with her?" asked Cy.

Raven was meditating and tried to find Starfire through the black raven. She flew through the skies psychotically. However, she was unsuccessful.

-"Cyborg, I can't find her. But, I did get a feeling…..something's not right here," Rae replied.

-"She should've called by now," Cy said. "I can't track her communicator nor her heartbeat."

Robin was listening to their conversation and felt something stabbing his heart in the same spot. He felt the uttermost guilt and had the urge to call Star, but he too couldn't reach her.

**Abruptly, in the midst of the anxious team, the proximity alarm sounded and the door was pushed down. **

Robin opened the door when he saw Starfire in the security camera. She was injured and she reached out her hand to Robin.

-"Robin…..I'm so sorry…" Starfire said before collapsing in her arms. As Robin carried Starfire on his back, he cried, "You idiot…..I'm the one to blame for not believing in you."

Starfire secretly opened her eyes and smiled Madam Rouge's grin. She immediately then returned to her sick-girl act. Robin laid her on her bed and stroked her hair. As soon as Robin left the room to get her some medicine, "Starfire" changed form to Madam Rouge and called Mala.

-"Did you get it yet?" asked Madam Rouge.

-"You talk with much impatience. IT will take a while," Mala replied.

-"Well, speed it up, I do not plan to continue playing this game," Madam Rouge hissed with her French accent. Repulsively, she hid her talking device and lied down again in the form of Starfire. Robin and the others suspected nothing.

_**AT THE BRAIN'S SECRET BLAIR **_

Screams could be heard from the Brain's laboratory. He had Doctor Chen make a circuit to have Starfire shed her power into a bombing device.

-"I never realized the full potential of your power. You have enough wattage to destroy the planet!" the Brain exclaimed.

-"Your plan shall fail. I will never surrender to you and this is _my _power, _not your weapon_!" Starfire yelled.

-The Brain asked, "Does your friends know how you got your powers in the first place? I know that your powers are artificial not natural."

Without giving Starfire a chance to reply, he pressed the button again and extracted her power from her slowly. The bomb was ready to launch but still haven't finished loading its main ingredient, Starfire's starbolts. The Brain could not risk not finishing his plan and made with the haste.

He took the level to maximum and Starfire experienced the worst pain of her life as neon light shone brightly through the tubes that connected her with the device. Her eyes glowed in the water defenseless.

** AT TITANS TOWER **

Robin sat by "Starfire's" side and constantly moved back and forth listening to her requests.

Madame Rouge could no longer take it and told him that she felt better and that she didn't need his care anymore. Robin sighed a sigh of relief as peace replaced his anxiety.

_**1:00 A.M**_

Robin and the others slept in their room while Madame Rouge hunted them down one by one.

Her first victim was Cyborg. Quietly and swiftly as professional as she was, she successfully kidnapped Cyborg and sent him to the layer.

Beastboy coincidently walked by Cyborg's room because the bathroom was right next to it. As he walked over, he noticed that the door was open and the room was vacant. Just as he was about to search for him, he too, met the same fate Cyborg did and disappeared.

Her remaining two victims were fast asleep, unaware of the occurrences going on or so Madame Rouge thought. Raven couldn't sleep for she kept getting images of the Brain in her dreams and visions. She sensed an evil presence within the Tower, and guessed that Starfire might have been a suspect. However, Robin and the others wouldn't listen and she too did not want to accuse Starfire of anything. She heard Beastboy yelp and flew out.

She saw Starfire (Madame Rouge) and asked, "Did you hear anything?"

-"I did….I'm scared, Raven…what if something happened to the boys again?" Madame Rouge pleaded with her amazing acting skills.

Just as Raven turned around to check their surroundings, Madame Rouge extended her arms to get her and wrapped them so Raven couldn't talk or concentrate on any object to attack her.

Now…it was Robin's turn. "Starfire" knocked on his door. As soon as he heard her voice, he ran up and opened the door. She hugged him while sobbing. Robin shocked asked what was going on. She used the same excuse as she did for Raven and as he held her, she took out a dart and stabbed it into his neck and he fell to the ground…


	4. Chapter 4

Robin opened his eyes slowly to see Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg detained along with him.

-"What happened to Starfire," he asked.

-"Dude….um" stated BB…."she's the one who brought us here."

Robin completely out of it screamed….WHAT?

-"The one you called Starfire wasn't Starfire…she was..," Raven started and was cut by Madame Rouge, "me."

-Madame Rouge said, "It was quite difficult, playing the innocent girl." She smiled as Robin struggled pathetically in her eyes.

-"Where's the real Star?" demanded Cyborg. Madame Rouge pointed at the tank to reveal Starfire floating lifelessly in the water.

As Robin saw what they did to her, he yelled and threw fits. He cried out for her in a cry that was heard around the world.

Raven and BB along with Cyborg were mad also. They demanded that the Brain release her.

The Brain wheeled his way to them and said, "Since I used all her power to create this bomb, I don't need her or you. Once I launch this, I'll let you go." Suddenly, the lifeless Starfire opened her eyes and her hands developed a huge ball of energy and she punched the glass. Mala ran on his ape feet and pressed the ultimate button of the bomb. Starfire had 5 minutes to save Jump City and the others. She broke the chains that held them and by then, the Brotherhood of Evil were gone.

It took a minute to release each person and Cyborg couldn't possibly stop it in just 2 minutes. Everyone ran but Starfire stayed and tried whatever she could to stop it. Only after the building exploded did everyone realize that Starfire was inside. Robin screamed and was about to run back inside until Cyborg held him back. After the huge explosion, Robin ran to the scene and searched through the rubble and the remains.

Just as he kneeled down in grief, he saw Starfire's hand sticking out weakly and he grabbed it to see that Starfire was okay. Little did he know…that she was Madame Rouge…..


End file.
